<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unspoken by ThatWasntSoBad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494829">Unspoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasntSoBad/pseuds/ThatWasntSoBad'>ThatWasntSoBad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoenix Shepard/Kaidan Alenko [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, fluff fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasntSoBad/pseuds/ThatWasntSoBad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sat in a car with a beautiful boy who won't say it but he loves her? Who said love had to be verbal to be real? Not Phoenix.</p><p>[Requested on Tumblr]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoenix Shepard/Kaidan Alenko [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Phoenix?" The woman in question hummed, turning her head away from the window. Kaidan was behind the wheel, relaxed as he drove. Apart from the furrow between his brows and the quiet look he sent her way. "You don't look comfortable sitting like that. Sure you don't want anything?" </p><p>She nodded. "Yeah." She was leaning her head against the seat belt, most of her weight on her left side. Sovereign’s defeat had been a relief, but nearly getting crushed but it’s wreckage wasn’t her idea of a victory party. In fact, she didn’t fancy having one. She’d be resting, lounging around at her uncle’s residence on the Citadel, she presumed, whilst everyone would be enjoying themselves around her. Not that she was someone who was the life of the party, all things considered. She’d entertain a drink, which would last her the whole time, and sit at the set-out tables where the snacks were placed for the whole evening. Parties were loud and, unless she was with a friend, she would stay sat down. The only reason she’d go was that a friend would want her to.</p><p>No. She’d much rather rest in peace, with the quiet of the day, the only noise being made would be from her omni-tool or terminal. Or talking if someone were to visit. Or maybe a film or audiobook. </p><p>With that thought in mind, she turned down the radio (which was already reasonably quiet) a little. She closed her eyes, lids heavy from another restless night. More dreams she wished to banish. More pain from moving just the <em> tiniest bit </em> wrong. She reminded herself she had surgery just a week ago - nothing major all things considered, mostly stitches, but she had a little internal bleeding. Unsurprisingly. <br/>Still, she felt guilty waking up that morning. It was slow, eyes not wanting to be open for longer than a few seconds, and she doubted she would have woken up for another hour if it wasn’t for Kaidan’s hand against her forehead.</p><p>"Tired?" </p><p>Another hum accentuated through a yawn. She peeled open her eyes to look at her companion. "How long did they say I need to be on bed rest for?" </p><p>"Only a couple of days." His focus was mostly on the way ahead, yet he took her right hand and laced his fingers with hers. His palms were warm against hers, fingers calloused. Phoenix smiled wearily at the action, their hands joined where hers rested on her knee. “Doc said it wasn’t strict bed rest, but you should take it easy.”</p><p>“Okay.” <br/><br/>“I know you don’t <em> appreciate </em>being unable to do anything work-related, but I don’t want you back in hospital because you reopened stitches.”</p><p>Phoenix squeezed his hand. “I’ll be fine. Just missing you.” <br/><br/>Despite the redness of his cheeks, he smiled and rose a brow in amusement. “Yeah?” <br/><br/>“Yeah. A lot.” <br/><br/>“Careful. You’ll make me blush.” He released her hand in favour of turning the vehicle and his expression had once again relaxed. “What do you want for lunch?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I’m sure I’ll manage to whip up -” <br/><br/>“Not when you’re falling asleep standing up. I’ll cook up something for you.” <br/><br/>“You don’t need to. I’m a pain to cook for.” <br/><br/>“Phoenix, I want to.”</p><p>She smiled softly despite her defeat. “Alright. Next time, I cook.”</p><p>He took her hand again with a hum. “We’ll see.”</p><p><br/>_________________________ <br/><br/>Her throat was sore from coughing and the throat lozenge was the only thing that helped. Sat opposite was Minerva, eyes closed in an attempt to get some shut-eye. Phoenix recognised the signs that her younger sibling was tired. <em> Exhausted, </em>even. She had tried to make assurances that she wasn’t, but Phoenix could see through them and encouraged Minerva to at least take a few minutes to close her eyes. Within seconds, she was fast asleep, leaning against the shuttle’s hull.</p><p>Hazel eyes were on her for a moment too long before they looked away.<br/><br/>Phoenix shifted her gaze from her sibling to the older male, sat to her right. Kaidan stood,  pulled open a compartment behind him, above the seats, and pulled out a blanket. She watched as he took the widths corners, the fabric unravelling, and turned it length-ways. In moments, it was draped around her and she gladly accepted it’s warmth. She looked down at her hands and grasped the corners, pulling the blanket around her and holding it close, cocooning herself.</p><p>“Kaidan, you didn’t need to do this. We’re, what, five minutes away from The Normandy?”<br/><br/>“You were shivering.” He returned his attention back to the compartment, rummaging around. Reorganising, perhaps. “And we both know you wouldn’t have mentioned anything about it.”</p><p>She cracked a smile. “Alright, Alenko, you called me out.” She looked back up at him. “What are you doing anyway? Organising?” <br/><br/>“No.” He pulled out a red box with a white cross in its centre. <br/><br/>“Searching for Switzerland, I see?”</p><p>His expression spoke a silent, amused ‘really?’. Of course, it was an effort to swallow discomfort, teeth shattering the thin disc that was left of her lozenge. It had taken her a while to get used to the red first aid kit, more accustomed to it being green, and now that she recognised it as the Switzerland flag with the words ‘First Aid’ in all caps, it was all she could think about. <br/>“It won’t take five minutes.” <br/><br/>“I know. And you are a <em> very </em> gentle caregiver.” She turned to fully face him, legs crossed. “I remember when you did this after taking down that pirate base, a week after Noveria.” <br/><br/>“Yeah. I was surprised you let me, actually. Others would offer or show up with something, you’d say no and continue your day.” Kaidan tilted her head back with a gentle touch to her hairline. “I show up at your door, and you let me take care of your cut.” <br/><br/>“Couldn’t say no to the man I love, you see.” She smiled gently at the tenderness that Kaidan touched her cheek, the way he smiled. “And I was stressed and your company always makes me feel better. I’m not going to turn you down.” She reached into one of her pockets on her greaves and took out a small bottle of water, passing it to the major. <br/><br/>“I’m glad.” A now damp cloth was gently pressed to her cupid’s bow, cold but not shocking. Silence reigned for a few, comfortable moments as he worked. And then, once he lowered his hand, he released a held breath. “You are... “ <br/><br/>“Amazing?” <br/><br/>“<em>Tenacious. </em>” </p><p>Phoenix leaned into him, still cocooned within the blanket. “Hm. But I am amazing, right?”<br/><br/>“Without a doubt.” <br/><br/>_____ <br/><br/>She shifted uncomfortably in the car, right leg over her left. Minerva had practically forced the deep red lipstick on her before she had a chance to walk out the door of the apartment. <em> Oh, don’t worry it’s resistant to everything. You can make out with your boyfriend and eat as much party food as you like and it will still be there by the time you come back.  </em></p><p><br/>That wasn’t what made her uncomfortable. Not that Minerva would know.</p><p><br/>Phoenix draped the left side of the dress’ slit over her knees. <em> No one’s going to be looking at your knees. </em> She told herself. <em> If they do, they’re weird. And you’re the only one who even notices your sparrows. It’ll be fine. </em> The pep talk worked until they hit traffic. <br/><br/>“Uh, you okay, Commander? You need to pee or something?” <br/><br/>“No. Just,” her stare outside the window hardened as if it would banish her sudden care about her appearance. “just nervous.” </p><p><br/>“Right.” Joker tapped the dashboard impatiently. “You  need to be prepared for falling through the fish tank.” And then he looked into the back. “Hey, Kaidan. Remember how I told you about the Commander falling through the fish tank and used me as bait?” <br/><br/>“How could I forget when it was yelled right into my ear, Joker?” <br/><br/>“You need to be prepared to be used as bait. Love won’t protect you on this one.” Phoenix shot a glare at the pilot, who simply shrugged with a teasing smile. “What? I’m just saying. The first party, a gunship shoots you <em> Miss Gunn, </em> the second one you fall through a fish tank and use your companion as bait. Very unladylike.” And then released a feigned sigh. “I don’t know about you Commander, but uh… I’m just saying you either bring bad luck to parties, or they bring bad luck to you.” <br/><br/>She was quiet for a moment. Parties had hardly been kind to her -with <em>her </em>being used as bait more often than her actually sitting in a dark corner where the music wasn’t so loud she couldn’t think. Gunships whilst pretending to be a mercenary leader, an Ardat-Yakshi <em>nearly </em>flaying her mind. Even when was fifteen she was left to cause a distraction so Amaya could run to the bathroom after a freak accident left a cut on her bicep and a permanent scar.</p><p>“You were attacked by a gunship? At a party?” <br/><br/>“Helped a friend of mine get her late lover’s greybox. Had to infiltrate a Merc leader’s house.” She sighed. “I detested it. Wasn’t in armour until we got into the vault, twisted the top of my foot in damn heels,” she moved her left foot sub-consciously at the mention of the incident, well-aware of the heels she wore in the same style, “and the dress? It was <em>alright </em>but I would have liked it to be longer. And more comfortable. Like a woollen or cotton dress. Hell, to make a statement? Chiffon.” <br/><br/>“With a phoenix on the front and the translucent, uh,” Joker gestured to the fabric on her left, weaved around her arm so it wouldn’t get caught between the seats, “arm thing that flows around?” <br/><br/>Phoenix shrugged. “The phoenix was Kassandra’s idea, not mine. I was fine with it plain.” <br/><br/>“And the leg slit?” <br/><br/>“Minerva’s idea. I thought it was elegant without it. ‘ <em> Having a leg out is sexier than having both out or both hidden. </em> ’ I just want to be comfortable.” <br/><br/>“You really don’t like having your legs on show do you, Commander?” <br/><br/>“Not really, no.” Phoenix leaned back in the seat, almost awkwardly with how nervous she was, and looked behind her seat. Kaidan had been quiet most of the journey, focused on his cufflinks.</p><p><br/>He lifted his eyes to her for a moment and smiled. “You’ll be fine, Shepard.” <br/><br/>“I know.” She spoke words of confidence, saying it only to acknowledge that she would, in fact, improvise. She was only confident in knowing that she’d be so focused on the task at hand she’d quickly forget any nerves.“You’ll be there on the floor, Minerva will be walking in with us cloaked, Brooks will be doing what she does best.” The car, which Joker managed to pull away from the traffic, began to slow as it came to its first stop. “Well, I guess you’ll be with Minerva and giving her a mission brief now? She’s gonna flip seeing you looking dapper in that suit."  <br/><br/>“Should I tell Garrus to watch out for an angry Commander? <em> Hey, Garrus. Funny story: Shepard’s pissed at your girlfriend. You should probably make a run for the airlock before she gets thrown out. </em> ” <br/><br/>“A little extreme, Phoenix.” Kaidan looked at her in amusement. <br/><br/>“Funny, funny.” As soon as the car stopped, the door opened with a quiet hum. “I’ll see you outside the casino.” <br/><br/>HIs amused expression shifted into a comforting smile. “We’ll try not to keep you waiting.”  And then they shared a chaste kiss before he walked away, towards the vehicle Minerva was driving.</p><p>“Do you want me to throw the rose petals? Because I can totally do that.”<br/><br/>“Joker…” <br/><br/>“Oh, I was just wondering when the lovey-dovey stuff would stop.” <br/><br/>“Never I’m afraid.”<br/><br/>Joker crinkled his nose. “Next time one of you dies, give me a warning before you do it. Might as well stock up on tissues.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>